Omi, Oh My
by HeartbrokenSilhouette
Summary: well, someone had to explain the change in Raimundo and Kimiko’s relationship to Omi, they just wished it wasn’t them. Rai x Kim oneshot.


Title: Omi, Oh My  
Just a note: This is the sequel I promised a while ago, sorry it's so late (my computer crashed! ugh!). The title is a play on the words Oh me, Oh my just so you know! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but I do watch it.  
Dedication: to all the lovely reviewers who haven't given up on me yet! I'm a pretty hopeless case when it comes to posting on time. I hope this story makes up for my dissappearance.  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance/humor/Drama (gasp)  
Date of Completion: August 25, 2007  
Summery: well, someone had to explain the change in Raimundo and Kimiko's relationship to Omi, they just wished it wasn't them. Rai x Kim oneshot.

"Kimiko," a short, yellow boy said catching the attention of the petite Japanese girl.

"Yeah Omi?" she replied looking up from her Goo Zombies game.

"What is that red making on your neck?" he puzzled curiously.

'Red mark?' her mind flashed. Her nervous hand smacked over the assumed spot, and she quickly excused herself running off to her "room."

"Raimundo!" she groaned irritated after glancing in the mirror. Cover up wouldn't do any good now that Omi had seen it. He'd still ask about it, whether it was visible or not.

"You called?" the brunette boy laughed walking into her room, and snaked his arms around her waist. With a carefree grin he started to kiss her neck again before she tried to pull away, her morals nagging at her.

"What?" he asked, not letting her go.

"Rai," she grumbled clearly unhappy. "What am I going to do about this?" she pointed to the hickey he'd left last night after the little stargazing, dancing stunt.

"Put makeup over it, or wear a scarf. It's not a big deal." he breezed attempting to kiss her again. She stepped on his foot making him yelp and let her go.

"Ouch girl, what was that for?" he whined.

"You didn't tell me I had it, and now Omi's seen it." she snapped.

"Chrome Dome doesn't know what it is though, right?" the Shoku leader asked with ease.

"No, but he asked about it Rai," she blushed. "He's not going to stop asking until he gets an answer."

"Then tell him you had a weird reaction to a bee sting." Raimundo shrugged.

She rolled her eyes annoyed and punched his arm.

"What was that for?" he asked bewildered. Geez she was moody...

"Your dumb idea. We can't go on lying like this Rai..." she sighed. "Suppose he asks Clay about it. Clay may be stupid sometimes, but he's not going to believe that."

"It's only been a day, but if you want to tell them, then be my guest." he muttered.

"You're coming with me, or we wont be kissing for a long time." she threatened.

God, women were nuts, she had just started kissing him a day ago and now she was already threatening to take that away. He would never understand it, but he was forced to comply since he really didn't to lose her.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But we tell them later."

He captured her lips with his own, and pulled the curtain to her room closed.

meanwhile

"Friend Clay! I am most worried!" Omi stated running into the kitchen where Clay sat with a big, meaty sandwich.

"What about?" Clay asked between bites.

"I was talking to Kimiko earlier and she had this large, red mark on her neck." Omi emphasized hopping up on the brown, wooden chair.

"I'm sure it was just a rash or something." Clay munched already nearing the middle of his sandwich.

"I do not think so, I asked her about it and she covered it, and ran out of the room." Omi explained, "she looked very nervous."

"What'd this red mark look like," Clay asked curiously...it couldn't be _that_ could it? Raimundo had been acting a little strange today...

"It was kind of an oval, it was about this big," he held up his fingers for size judgement, "and it looked very red." Omi detailed.

At that moment Clay choked on his turkey-and-Lord-knows-what-else-sandwich at the appearance of a disheveled Kimiko and Raimundo sneaking by the doorway together.

"Clay? Are you alright Clay?!" Omi worriedly shouted.

Finally the Texan managed to dislodge the food stuck in his throat, and wordlessly he got up and followed the suspiciously acting pair. Omi was at his heels about ready to ask a question before being shushed.

Unaware of their visitors Raimundo and Kimiko both went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Clay pressed his ear to the white wood hoping he wouldn't be scarred for life. Lucky for him the couple had not reached that stage in their relationship, but when the mind thinks the worst anything heard can be turned and distorted to something dirty.

"Raimundo, they're going to hear us." Kimiko sighed.

"No they wont, I doubt they'll even think to look for us." Raimundo reassured.

He continued to kiss at her neck looking for the sensual spot. He grinned tugging at her tunic a little, and he shot her a devilish smirk.

"Raimundo, I still don't think this is such a good idea...I don't think I'm ready for this." she said with a hint of worry.

"Trust me, I won't hurt you." he assured her exposing just her shoulders.

"Okay," she smiled gently. It was always a little awkward at the beginning since their relationship was fresh, but she gradually relaxed.

He moved to where her collarbone met her neck and instantly she moaned.

Clay shuddered on the other side of the door. He severely hoped they weren't doing what he thought they were doing. He had the urge to turn and vomit the sandwich he'd consumed at lunch, but he fought it down, and pressed his ear against the door once more. Omi also had his ear against the door, but he was more confused than Clay, because he had absolutely no clue what they were doing.

"Raimundo," Kimiko moaned again.

Clay turned pale backing away from the door; he'd heard quite enough.

"Please Clay, I do not understand what they are doing in there," Omi puzzled.

"Neither do I lil buddy, neither do I," Clay hollowly muttered.

"Very well. I will just ask them then." Omi smiled turning the brass doorknob, which was still unlocked, and pushing the door open.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea partner." Clay yelped ready to cover his eyes.

"I demand to know what is occurring in here." Omi ordered.

Both teens looked a little frightened, but recovered quickly. Raimundo stepped away from Kimiko and went back to his original task which was fixing his unruly hair in the mirror. Kimiko quickly pulled her robes back over her shoulders and tried to find her coverup.

"You had me more freaked out than the time old Bessie got out of her stall. We found her three miles down the road more outa place than a pony in a prize pig show." Clay sighed rambling in relief.

"Why were you afraid? Did you think that Raimundo was perhaps hurting Kimiko?" Omi puzzled.

Raimundo and Kimiko were listening to the conversation, but chose to avoid talking for as long as they possibly could. No use getting involved in something so embarrassing.

"No partner, I thought they were in the middle of some...hanky panky." Clay blushed a deep crimson. Kimiko and Raimundo's faces matched Clay's at the statement, but they both looked away before Omi saw.

"Hanky Panky? What does that mean!" Omi stated clutching his head in dire befuddlement.

"That's kinda...well...um I reckon you know something about the birds and the bees right?" Clay stuttered tipping his hat down over his eyes.

"Yes I know all about birds and bees, but I do not see how they pertain to this conversation." Omi shouted getting irritated. "Someone explain! Stop wacking around the grass!"

"You mean beating around the bush." Clay corrected. "I reckon you could use some informin' about relationship stuff."

"Yes, please! I desire to know!" Omi dramatically shouted.

"Well I ain't any good at stuff like that, but Rai and Kim seem to know _all_ about it." Clay teased regaining his normal face color.

"Please my friends!" Omi begged.

"Well..." Kimiko stated completely horrified by the idea of having to explain where babies came from to Omi. She thought of him the way one would think of a little puppy. He was full of energy and cute, but he could make a pretty big mess, and he chewed up sentences something awful.

"Sure," Raimundo gave in, "but don't think you're getting out of this Clay."

The Texan, who had been so close to escape, sighed and nodded his unhappy approval.

The next thing anyone knew Omi was shoving them all down the hallway into a spare room. He forced them to sit down on the green, straw mat in a casual circle.

"What do you want to know?" Raimundo asked the short, yellow monk.

"Everything!" Omi insisted.

"Well, um...do you understand what a 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' are?" Kimiko asked trying to keep things easy.

"You are a girl, and you are my friend, so does that make you my 'girlfriend'?" Omi puzzled.

"No, sorry Omi. I'm your friend, but I'm Rai's girlfriend. A girlfriend is more than a friend...the names kinda misleading." Kimiko blushed.

"But what makes Raimundo so special?" Omi interrogated crestfallen.

"It's hard to explain. Raimundo's not better or worse (she added the last part to stop the bald monks snarky comments) than you," she explained. "I just see him differently than I see you."

"So the feelings you have for Raimundo are deeper?" Omi tried to understand.

"Yeah, and with those deep feelings comes certain actions...and things he and I do together." Kimiko blushed trailing off.

"I like the action," Raimundo teased before being punched. "You still hit hard girl."

"And you still haven't grown a brain." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I do not understand, if they are in love then why do they still fight?"

"It's a certain way of flirting..." Clay spoke knowingly.

"Flirting?" Omi spoke thinking over the word. "That is what that evil mermaid did correct?"

"Yeah," Raimundo grinned.

Kimiko hit him again deciding she didn't like the way he smiled about that evil, little mermaid.

"What did I do this time?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Oops, my hand slipped." she giggled.

"What about the marks on Kimiko's neck?" Omi asked.

Raimundo proceeded to laugh while Kimiko turned a deep scarlet.

"Those are Rai's fault," Kimiko muttered.

"Hey, you encouraged me to." Raimundo defended.

"How?" Kimiko challenged.

"You were the one moaning," he fought back.

"Well you could have stopped." she snapped.

"You didn't want me to," he retorted.

"So what?" Kimiko asked basically losing the argument.

"But how did Raimundo do that to you? He did not harm you did he?" Omi queried directing the questions at Kimiko.

She was really starting to resent this, and the other two boys just sat back laughing.

"He didn't hurt me, he was basically just kissing my neck." she sighed irritated.

"Then what did friend Clay think you were doing?" Omi puzzled.

They all fell silent looking at each other uncomfortably, praying that someone else would step up and take the question. Problem was no one wanted this question; this would lead to the always awkward birds and bees conversation that the three monks seriously hoped they'd never have to reveal to Omi. Wasn't it Master Fung's job to deal with this explanation?

"Have you got no tongue?" Omi asked in annoyance.

"It's cat got your tongue, Chrome Dome." Raimundo lazily pointed out.

"A cat has my tongue? That is most unfair! I demand the safe return of my tongue this instant!" Omi yelped.

"Omi, a cat doesn't have your tongue, chill out!" Kimiko snapped.

"Oh I am sorry for making a mountain of a ant hill." Omi apologized.

This time everyone was too fed up to even tell the bald kid that it was a molehill, not an ant hill.

"Now what did Clay think?" Omi asked again.

"Uh, Omi, do you know where babies come from?" Raimundo finally spoke taking the question since he knew the other two never would.

"Of course," Omi laughed. "The stork. Why?"

"He thought we were calling up the stork." Raimundo grinned at the sure absurdity of the statement, crazy or not it got him off the hook.

"Oh, but you were not?"

"No, Omi." Kimiko blushed, "I think you know enough now."

"Thank you very much! Because of you I will master this 'dating' topic," Omi adamantly insisted.

"All right Omi," Raimundo waved pulling Kimiko out of the room.

"That was really awkward!" Kimiko giggled linking their arms.

"Yeah, would've been worse if Master Fung walked in on us though." Raimundo laughed before stopping abruptly.

"Walked in on you doing what exactly?" the wise monk asked stepping out from a nearby doorway.

"Um..." Raimundo stuttered before falling silent.

Kimiko didn't dare to make a sound. She felt Master Fung look at her oddly and realized she hadn't bothered to put the coverup on since Omi had dragged them out of the bathroom.

"Perhaps you should be more careful what news you choose to announce to the world. The loudest person is the easiest target." Master Fung explained.

"It's not as bad as it seems!" Raimundo insisted.

"Be careful young monks, passion is a dangerous thing." Master Fung warned.

"That's it? No extra chores? Nothing?" Raimundo asked confused.

"If you would like some I'm sure it could be arranged." the old man smiled knowingly. Whether he punished them or not they would continue with their actions.

"No thanks." Kimiko called dragging Rai down the hallway.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tempted to call the stork," Raimundo laughed.

"Not today Rai," she blushed giggling. "But I get the feeling we will someday."

Finnies

well that was an odd little piece, but I love that plot! Sorry if someone else has used it before, but I just _had_ to post this. Lol. I hope you liked it, all flames are welcome, and I just want to say since you read this much why not drop me a word or two about it? Lol. In other words please review!

Much love,

heart.


End file.
